


Remuneration

by magic_robot



Series: Tales from Aquabania [2]
Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: First Time, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Professor gotta get paid.<br/>More dubcon than noncon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remuneration

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes places in the Aquabanian continuity described in the Commander’s origin story ('Tales from Aquabania' on here).  
> I picture him as being a late teen in this?

“Come in.” The Commander entered the Professor’s office, still dressed in his Aquabanian attire, save for his helmet that had been lost somewhere on the beach. Compared to the Professor he was practically nude, a flimsy palm frond skirt around his hips, all lean muscle and tan skin otherwise. “You seem well. Your friends will be better soon, too. I think you just got lucky, injury wise.”

“If you say so.” He rubbed at the gauze on his arm. “Thanks, by the way. It was really awesome of you to help us out.”

“You say _help_ , but that’s what I want to talk to you about. Remuneration.” He smiled until it became apparent that the Commander didn’t know what that word was. “Do you think my services come free? The cybernetics I used on your friend run into the billions of dollars, not to mention the price of Chemical Z lately…” He let out an exhausted sigh as he leant back in his chair.

“My home got destroyed, I don’t have anything.” He stated simply. “Sorry.”

“Well, I’m sure we can come to an arrangement. Come here, sit down.” There wasn’t a second chair in the room. The Professor had a big table in front of him – perhaps that was something to sit on? He hesitated for a second before walking around and hopping up onto the Professor’s desk.

“So.” He broke into a wide smile. “You and the tall one, right?”

“What? I…no, of course not-”

“Aww, it’s okay!” He rubbed his knee reassuringly. “You don’t have to lie. He was the first one you asked about, I know what that means.”

“…Yeah, okay. Me and Jaime.” He shrugged and grinned, blushing slightly. It was nice to finally tell someone else. “Yeah.”

“It must be tough, him being hurt so badly. Don’t worry though, he’ll be okay as long as he continues to receive proper medical care.” His hand started to travel up into the fronds of his grass skirt. The Commander caught his wrist and stared at him.

“What are you doing?”

He grasped his thigh hard, pressing his fingernails in slightly. “Remuneration, remember?”

“I don’t-”

“Listen, it’s real simple. Your friends need patching up and I need to get paid. You give me what _I_ want and everyone is happy.”

His lip curled. “…You freak. Fine, as long as you fix them. Let’s just get this over with.” He shifted off the desk and dropped to his knees. 

“Eager, aren’t you? Unfortunately, I need to be romanced a little first.” He patted the dark timber of the desk. “Sit down, we’ll talk some more.” Hesitantly, he got back up and perched on the edge of the desk, crossing his legs tightly.

“So, you’ve kissed?” Instead of sitting the Professor stood in front of him, hands brushing close to his thighs.

“Yes.” He grit his teeth as the Professor leant forward and started to mouth softly along his neck.

“What else?” Reluctantly, he opened his knees at his touch, looking away.

“Nothing.” The Professor parted the leaves of his skirt, exposing him.

“Not very talkative now, huh? That’s okay, I’m good at suggesting things.” He squirmed as he started to stoke at his cock. “Does he touch you like I am now?”

“…Yes.”

“Do you suck his dick?” His cheeks started to flush and he shivered as the Professor’s teeth grazed his ear.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll bet. Have you fucked him?” The Professor’s breathing had become ragged, the fabric of his pants strained against his erection.  

“N-no…”

“Ohoh, well I can see why! Look at you.” He marvelled at his thick cock, now fully erect. “Maybe he’s fucked you, though, hmm?” He was leaning in so close now, his thumb rubbing along his slit, making him huff as he shook his head. “Oh. I almost feel worse now. Well, you don’t need to tell him, I suppose. Lie back.”

The wood of the desk warmed quickly under his skin. He shifted uncomfortably as the Professor loomed over him, covering his erection with the leaves of his skirt. His back arched and he whimpered when the Professor started to push a slick finger into his hole.

“Shh.” Eventually he had two fingers deep inside him, stretching him open. Precome dribbled out of his dick, his face flushed a dark red. The Professor withdrew his fingers and he shut his eyes tight, dread pooling in his stomach. There was a shuffling of clothing and his skin prickled, anticipating touch. A minute passed, maybe more and finally the Professor cleared his throat. The Commander hesitantly opened his eyes to find him reclining in his leather chair, cock hard against his belly.

He motioned invitingly. “Come here.” Slowly, he rose from the desk, trying to cover himself with his hands. “Turn around.” He was relieved not to face him. The Professor placed a hand on his hipbone, guiding him until his dick pressed against his hole, rubbing slickly. He wouldn’t move any further however, and the Commander wanted to cry. Reluctantly, he pushed himself back, hissing as it penetrated him, taking him slowly until he was seated in the Professor’s lap. “That’s the way! You did it.” He kissed at his ear.

The Commander shifted uncomfortably, his legs splayed wide, feeling the Professor’s dick throb inside him. “You need to move a little. I know you haven’t done it before, but you have to know that!” He groaned and closed his eyes, arching forward awkwardly. There was nothing to move against besides the Professor’s thighs – his toes only just skimmed the floor, offering him no purchase. He eventually settled into a slow rocking motion, gingerly riding his dick. The Professor sighed, his hands rubbing along his belly and pinching at his nipples.     

“Don’t-”

“Shut up.” The Professor’s voice was rough as he started to thrust into him. He squirmed and attempted to move with him, his thighs shaking from the exertion. His hand moved to grip the back of the Commander’s hair, making him whimper as he yanked his head back. “Do you want me to make you come?” Despite the painful grip on his hair, he shook his head, whining. The Professor laughed and started to pull at his cock. “If it makes you feel better you can think about your friend.” He murmured low into his ear, his rough thrusts coming to a peak as he came inside of him.

Relieved, the Commander tried to stand up but the Professor kept his fingers tight in his hair, his other hand still working his dick furiously. He cried out, pained as he tried to struggle away, letting out a sob when the Professor pulled him back into the chair. He writhed against his chest, the Professor kissing at his neck softly until he came in long spurts over his fist. Exhausted, he slumped into him, shuddering as he tried to slow his breathing.

“You were good. You’re pretty heavy though. Do you mind?” The Professor’s thighs shifted under him and he stumbled forwards, just catching himself before he hit the desk.  

“No.”

The Professor grinned, scratching lazily at his pubic hair. “You know, fixing Ricky’s teeth was pretty expensive, too…”


End file.
